


Osamu Struggles To Say ‘I Love You’

by aomame_1q84



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomame_1q84/pseuds/aomame_1q84
Summary: Osamu clears his throat, takes a deep breath ready to say the three words he’d been struggling to say all night long. Words are words, nothing different, nothing complicated, he thought. But the fact that words as powerful as it can be, once let out cannot be undone makes it even more difficult and fragile to say. ‘I love you’, so simple yet so powerful, how can one fear to say such a thing?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 79





	Osamu Struggles To Say ‘I Love You’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm trying to make peace with myself and to my friends who have finally convinced me to ship OsaAka. Please accept my offering for OsaAka. Hahaha i am sorry i have finally come to terms with this ship. Please forgive me for my blindness.

_“Does the fact we all say ‘I love you’ make it mean less every time?” – Pico Iyer_

‘I love you, Osamu-san.’ Akaashi’s voice shakes; ears and cheeks red yet masked by the purple and blue hues of dawn that glowed through the white curtains hung from the apartment window. Osamu leans in forward, strokes Akaashi’s hair, looks him in the eye and gives him a gentle kiss in the forehead. Warm and fuzzy under the sheets, the constant exchange of breaths taking each other’s existence in, bit by bit, breath by breath.

Osamu clears his throat, takes a deep breath ready to say the three words he’d been struggling to say all night long. Words are words, nothing different, nothing complicated, he thought. But the fact that words as powerful as it can be, once let out cannot be undone makes it even more difficult and fragile to say. ‘I love you’, so simple yet so powerful, how can one fear to say such a thing? Osamu thought for a second.

Akaashi’s gentle hands softly cups Osamu’s cheeks and leans in to give another kiss, but this time on the lips. ‘I love you,’ Akaashi says it for the second time, aggressive yet forgiving and this time hinting for a reply. Osamu caught by another wave of emotions, so tender, so soft and yet still unresponsive. ‘I love you,’ this time Akaashi said in a whisper. His lips slightly brush Osamu’s left ear and gives it a little nibble. For the third time, Osamu still left speechless.

Akaashi impatient yet a tease, moves his lips slowly touching Osamu’s ear towards his neck. ‘I love you’, this time gives another kiss. Osamu lets out a vague ‘I…’. Akaashi’s lips continues to move towards Osamu’s collarbones, this time traces it with his tongue and gives another wet kiss. ‘I love you,’ this time louder and demanding. Again, Osamu frozen lets out another set of vague Is.

‘Should I continue? Or are you waiting for me to kiss you down there?’, Akaashi gives a little smirk. Osamu finally back to his senses, ‘It’s just that these words are special, and it just felt like saying it now wouldn’t be the right time. And I didn’t want to do that to ya.’ Akaashi realizing he must have been too forward all night, thought a million different things and doubting Osamu’s love wasn’t one. 

As cautious and observant of and with every interaction he has had in his whole lifetime, this was the first time Akaashi had said without much thought. _'Does the fact we all say ‘I love you’ make it mean less every time?_ I love you and that’s that. And I will say it again and again; when I wake, when I’m about to sleep, when I see your bright smiling face, when I see you make those good tasting onigiris, when you’re sad, when your world turns upside down, and most especially when you’re with me.’

Akaashi’s face lit up so bright. Eyes wide open, cheeks all flushed, hands so soft to touch, Osamu thought. This was the perfect moment. The moment he’d been struggling to say all night long.

‘I love you’, Osamu finally said it.

The day was breaking and warm shades of yellow and orange glowed through their window. Both smiled, heads leaning in, ‘I love you,’ they said it the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving it a read. Got that quote from Pico Iyer's short story entitled "The Beauty of the Package". Interesting read and I recommend that you check it out.
> 
> Anw, thanks again. Hope it made you feel something.


End file.
